


face to face, caught in a wild embrace

by honeysnaps



Series: Peaches & Pairs [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeysnaps/pseuds/honeysnaps
Summary: "You have the most adorable little nose peach, did you know that?” Michael asks as Luke presses more kisses from Michael's cheek to his jawline and down his neck. “It is very boopable and cute."Luke wants attention and who is Michael to deny the sweetest peach of that?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a concept that turned into a fic overnight.

Michael is bombarded by a blonde whirlwind, a tangle of long limbs attacking his relaxed body further into the couch he is lying on. He knows without further inspection that the whirlwind is Luke, and he knows that when Luke wants his attention, he’ll go to any extremes necessary to get it. Michael is not one to deny Luke attention, especially not when Luke is so adamant about what he wants and when he wants it. 

 

“Mikey, pay attention to me,” Luke murmurs into Michael's chest. 

 

Michael shifts so he can better accommodate Luke’s weight and adjusts so Luke looks down at him, his baby blue eyes shimmering back at Michael. 

 

“What is it baby, what do you need?” Michael asks, gripping Luke's thighs gently, knowing that any amount of contact will begin to compensate the attention Luke has been craving. 

 

“You,” Luke answers simply and leans forward to press noses with Michael. “I always need you.” 

 

Michael cracks a smile at that, the simplicity of the answer wasn't unexpected but the honesty and conviction in Luke’s tone is what truly gets to Michael. He always needs Luke too, so to have Luke straddling him begging for attention leaves Michael feeling like he's floating. Luke’s lips lightly brush against Michael as he rubs their noses together before venturing over to Michael's cheek, planting small and soft kisses on his heated skin. 

 

Michael cherishes the moments where Luke is needy for him. With Luke having his pick of any band members who would very gladly coddle him the way he so desires Michael feels a certain sense of pride when Luke picks him. He likes to hold Luke and feel his lips on any part of him. He knows what he has with Luke is different from what Luke has with Ashton or Calum, there's something strikingly more between them, that's for certain. But, Michael still likes when Luke goes specifically to him for attention. 

 

Luke continues to pepper kisses along Michael's cheeks, venturing to his jaw line, nuzzling against him as he goes. Michael can't help the smile that overtakes him, his eyes and nose scrunched up as Luke relentlessly continues on. There's a free feeling in Michael's stomach, his heart fluttering and hands tightening their hold on Luke. He waits for Luke to pull away, the younger boy biting his lip as he stares at Michael and waits for him to make the next move. 

 

“You're very cute today, peach,” Michael praises not able to hold back the urge to reach out and boop Luke’s adorable nose, Luke supplying a small boop noise as Michael does it. 

 

Luke smiles wide at the contact and rests his hands on Michael's chest, Michael knowing that Luke is waiting for more. It's not enough for Luke to have Michael's attention, he needs praise and affection constantly. And while Michel is usually glad to show him that affection, he also quite enjoys when Luke gets whiny, how he'll start to squirm as he waits for more, how his eyes turn glossy and he moves perpetually closer and closer to Michael. 

 

What Michael is not prepared for is Luke jutting his lip out in a pleading expression, eyes blown wide and hands clutching at the fabric of Michael's shirt. Luke looks small in the moment, all six plus feet of him shrunken down in a ploy for attention. Michael's not heartless and the scene before him would be enough to deliver more affection to Luke, but Luke strikes first. 

 

“Boop boop?” Luke asks hopefully, his gaze flickering to where Michael's hands now rest. 

 

Michael chuckles and taps his finger on Luke’s nose once more, listening to Luke as he repeats another boop. Michael's smile doesn't falter as Luke leans in to rub noses with him again, Luke's hands tangling in Michael's hair, his gentle touch enough to create goose bumps on Michael's flesh. 

 

“Now you say it,” Luke whispers and pulls back from Michael once more. Michael is confused at first, until Luke reaches out to tap Michael's nose. “C’mon Mikey, say it.” 

 

Michael takes a moment to tease Luke, pretending he doesn't want to say it watching Luke's gaze falter and lip quiver. Luke begins to move away from Michael but Michael pulls him back, sitting himself upright so he can now be at eye level with the younger man. Michael's the one to initiate their noses nuzzling together this time, letting out a small boop as they come into contact. 

 

Luke's hushed laughter and arms wrapping around Michael's waist is enough of a clue to the fact that Luke won't be leaving him for quite some time. Most days when Luke is needy, he'll keep a grip on some part of Michael throughout the whole day, whether it be completely on top of him or just a hand to hold. Michael doesn't complain either way. 

 

“You have the most adorable little nose peach, did you know that?” Michael asks as Luke presses more kisses from Michael's cheek to his jawline and down his neck. “It is very boopable and cute.” 

 

Luke mumbles into Michael's skin. “Just like you.” 

 

“But you're the cutest and sweetest peach,” Michael continues. “From the tippity top of your head down to your feet, you're the sweetest and most boopable.” 

 

Luke comes to rest against Michael's chest, Michael laying them back down so he too can wrap his arms around Luke, letting his hands trail softly along Luke's back. Small breaths escape Luke and hit Michael's skin, but Michael doesn't mind, he likes the feeling because it means that Luke is there with him. He can feel Luke's heart beating against his chest, a steady thrum that means Luke is alive and well. 

 

“I love you, Mikey,” Luke whispers, his voice tired but hanging on. 

 

“I love you more peach,” Michael replies instantly. 

 

He knows what Luke will say before he even says it. “I love you most.” 

 

Michael won't argue with Luke, even though he's pretty sure that's not possible.


End file.
